Kenny Of The Dead
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Kenny McCormick has to save his girlfriend & friends from the zombies that have taking over South Park, based on the 2004 film. Shawn Of The Dead.


**Kenny Of The Dead.**

Kenny McCormick was at Whistling Willy's pizza restaurant, while he was trying to eat his cheesy delicious pizza, Kelly his girlfriend  
who was sitting from the other side of the table, said to him.

"Kenny, Kenny?"

He then turns his head around and puts down his pizza slice and replies to her.

"Yes babe, what was it that you were saying?"

Kelly after taking a sip of her root beer then said.

"You know that I like coming here with you, and you're brother Kevin."

Kevin who was right near their table, playing an arcade video game shouted out.

"Shit! I lost my highscore!"

Kelly then continues talking to Kenny who was still chewing down his pizza slice.

"But I want to spend more time with you alone, like going to the movies, walking in the park, or even making out in the bedroom is more exciting then this place."

Kenny then says while accidentally slamming his arm in his pizza.

"Dam...sorry Kel, trust me I want to spend more time with you alone it's just that Kevin doesn't have too many friends."

Suddenly, Kevin was now arguning to a little kid .

"No, brat I'm still playing you can't go right after me, Beat It!"

The little boy was now running crying, Kelly after seeing the whole thing said to Kenny.

"I see what you mean"

All of a sudden, Stan Marsh who had seen Kenny in the restaurant walked over and tells him.

"Hey Kenny, don't forget we're going to light cow crab on fire tonight."

Kenny, who then got mad at Stan said.

"Dude! can't you see I'm eating and dating here."

Kelly, then says to her boyfriend Kenny.

"And that's another thing, how come every time we go out to eat you have to do something stupid with one of your friends?"

As Kenny was now staring into space, Kelly kept calling his name.

"Kenny, Kenny? Kenny!"

It was now Monday Morning...everybody in the town of South Park were going to work or going to school, Kenny McCormick wakes up from his bed  
he was stretching & yawning as he was walking to the living room seeing his brother Kevin a old Nintendo game from the 90s, he decides to go over  
and play the game with him, but Kevin then reminded Kenny.

"Don't you have to go to school."

Kenny then gets up and got dressed in his orange parka, right after brushing his teeth and closing the medicine chest mirror his mother who  
was right behind him, says to him with a real disappointed look on her dirty face.

"Kenny, we need to talk."

They were now in the kitchen, little Karen was eating some cereal, Kenny was chewing down a pop tart, while Mrs. McCormick was

"What is it with you Kenny? you read porno magazine's, you light cow shit on fire with you're little friends, and all you do is  
spend more time with your girlfriend then you do with the family sometimes! do you want to be like Kevin getting a fucking drinking  
problem and being espelled from school to never return! if you don't stop changing your ways your going to end up just like Stuart!"

Kenny after swallowing his last pop tart tells his mom.

"I can't discuss this right now mom I got to get to school!"

While he was now riding the school bus along with his friends, when turned his head to look out the window he then saw someone  
biting another person's finger off, he was the only kid who saw the whole thing nobody else saw the in and Kenny said nothing.

Now in Mr. Garrison's classroom, Kenny who was sitting at his desk doing nothing while Mr. Garrison was teaching the class talking about  
the old TV. show 21 Jump Street, Kenny who then took a glance out the window for just a second had now saw two boys fighting and one  
one of them who was a little pale, was biting the other one's ear off, Kenny now surprise was then interrupted by Mr. Garrison.

"Kenny! are you paying attention in my class?"

He tells Mr. Garrison.

"Well...Uh...Uh..."

But suddenly the bang rang it was now time to go home, after getting off the bus there was a car accident up near his home, as he  
saw the paramedics rushing to get the people out of their vehicle, not realizing it yet at first but he was about to bump into his old  
girlfriend Lizzy who wore a pink parka almost like what Kenny wares bumps into him and said with a cute little smile.

"Oh my God, Kenny! I haven't seen you in a long time."

He said to her.

"Lizzy! it's been a while since we went out together."

She replied.

"Yeah, how long has that been now?"

He told her.

"I think about eleven months since we last dated each other.

She then says to him while two zombies were attacking both the paramedics.

"So I hear your dating Kelly now, how long you two have been going out?"

He then told her.

"Since last month."

She then tells him.

"Well, good luck with her."

They then hugged each other goodbye and both left the two zombies were now eating the paramedics guts.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
